


Letter 10

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 4 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 10

Dear Sherlock,

John told me that you woke up briefly today. That was exciting news. That was more interesting than the autopsies I’ve had to do. I hope you will wake up for me even though I know you need your rest. I love you.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
